


Sesso in cosplay

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un pipistrello innamorato [2]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Cosplay, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bruce e Tony decidono di 'divertirsi' prima di andare a una fiera del fumetto.





	Sesso in cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del P0rnfest:  
> Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark Sesso in cosplay

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
Prompt del P0rnfest:  
Bruce Wayne/Tony Stark Sesso in cosplay  
  
  


Sesso in cosplay

"Faremo tardi per la fiera del fumetto. E non posso prendere il bat jet per andarci" si lamentò Bruce. Si passò ripetutamente il gel sopra il ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte. Vedeva il proprio riflesso nello specchio davanti a lui. Si girò. sentendo dei passi provenire verso di lui nel corridoio dell'anticamera. Tony rise, roteò gli occhi avanzando.

“Sai che io ho delle macchine? Macchine anonime, intendo, da normalissimo ricco?” domandò. Incrociò le braccia, osservando Bruce.

“Dimmi che non è il cosplay che penso che sia”.

"Qual è il tuo cosplay?" chiese Bruce. Intravedeva la figura di Tony nell'oscurità. Si passò una mano sul mento prominente, grattandolo. Tony fece due passi avanti, sogghignò ticchettandosi sull'orecchio appuntito nero che aveva sul capo, la mascherina da Bat-Man gli copriva metà volto.

“Che dici? Sono un cavaliere nero credibile?” chiese. Bruce si avvolse nel mantello rosso e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Con quel sorrisetto? No" rispose secco. Tony scoppiò a ridere, si mosse di lato nascondendosi nell'ombra e si avvolse nel mantello nero con un fruscio.

“Dimmi ... puoi sanguinare?” domandò, con tono cupo. Balzò in avanti, si appese con le braccia al collo di Bruce e sorrise alzando il capo.

“Perché altrimenti sarebbe un bel problema. È tutto meno dark, senza sangue”. Bruce roteò gli occhi, li sentiva arrossati dalle lenti a contatto. Ticchettò sulla fronte di Tony, coperta dalla mascherina nera.

"Di dark non hai niente" borbottò. Tony ticchettò con la fronte su quella di Bruce.

“Tu invece sei il simbolo della bontà e della giustizia” disse, sarcastico. Passò le mani sul petto dell'altro coperto dalla maglia blu.

“Dimmi che non te lo sei fatto prestare dal vero Superman”. Bruce sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi.

"Ha un solo armadio e tre capi di vestiario, contando le camicie. In questo momento ... due" disse con voce melliflua. Tony rise, lo spintonò.

“Ora devi toglierla, o non potrò picchiarti. Nessuno picchia Superman”. Mosse le mani facendo ondeggiare il mantello nero.

“E BatMan deve picchiare Superman”. Bruce indietreggiò, lasciando andare i lembi del mantello.

"Accendi la luce, ho capito che hai intenzione di farci saltare la fiera" brontolò. Tony roteò gli occhi, s'imbronciò voltandosi.

“Andiamo. Non si può giocare con te” si lamentò. Afferrò la bat-cintura da una sedia, se la allacciò alla vita.

“Tanto io sono Bat-Man e Iron Man, quindi sono comunque più figo di te; Bruce Wayne” aggiunse. Bruce scoppiò a ridere, premette l'interruttore. Una serie di lampadari di cristallo di rocca si accesero illuminando il corridoio.

"Dovrei dirlo ai nostri avversari che non si picchia Superman, ma credo che ci ignorerebbero" ribatté Bruce. Tony si voltò facendo frusciare il mantello a forma di ali, sogghignò.

“ _Ma_  è per questo che ci sei tu, Bruce. Devi difendere quel piccolo ingenuo di Superman” affermò. Avanzò verso di lui silenziosamente, sulle punte degli stivaletti neri.

“Sei un cavaliere, no? I cavalieri difendono i deboli e i pucciosi”. Bruce gli mise le mani sui fianchi e lo issò.

"Non quelli oscuri, ma al momento lo sei tu. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, Ironbat" mormorò seducente. Tony gli passò le mani sulle spalle, socchiuse gli occhi.

“I cavalieri oscuri si approfittano delle persone buone come te” sussurrò, malizioso. Fece scorrere le dita fino ai pantaloni, lo spinse in avanti e gli leccò il collo.

“E poi lo so che il costume da Bat-Man ti eccita, Bruce”.

"Entrambi ci eccitiamo da soli, siamo troppo fighi" rispose Wayne. Leccò le labbra di Tony, il suo ciuffo ondeggiava sbattendo contro il viso abbronzato del più giovane. Si piegò di lato e gli prese un lembo di pelle del collo tra le labbra, succhiando rumorosamente. Tony mugolò, alzò il capo e afferrò tra indice e medio io ciuffo di Bruce. Lo tirò con violenza facendogli piegare il capo all'indietro, gli morse il collo e sogghignò.

“Non pensavo che con i tuoi capelli si potesse fare un ciuffo. Sei stato crudele a nascondermelo” sussurrò. Bruce gli ticchettò su un ciuffo a punta sulla testa con il dito e con l'altra mano gli sfilò la maschera, scoprendogli il viso.

"Anche con i tuoi, lavorandoci, ci potrei riuscire" rispose roco. Tony gli sganciò il mantello rosso, gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia carezzando i muscoli sodi e tesi.   
“A te sta meglio”. Lo baciò, strofinando i fianchi contro quelli dell'altro. Bruce mugolò di piacere sentendo l'altro strusciarsi.  
"Questa tuta aliena aderisce perfettamente ... amplifica le sensazioni piacevoli" mormorò roco. Le iridi castano scuro di Tony brillarono, leccò il tessuto della maglia passando le mani sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Bruce.   
“Ed io sono già un ottimo amante senza amplificatori” mormorò. Bruce rabbrividì alle parole di Tony. Il suo membro si gonfiò premendo contro la tuta. Tony infilò una mano nella tasca della bat-cintura, tirandone fuori uno shuriken.   
“Ho un amico che è Bat-Man e mi ha prestato le sue cose” mormorò, sarcastico. Passò la punta dell'arma sulla tuta, scendendo verso il basso. Si mise in ginocchio, leccò all'altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni e mugolò. Wayne si lasciò sfuggire un gemito roco che risuonò tutt'intorno. Alfred aprì la porta del salotto.   
"Vi posso ricordare che qui è insonorizzato?" chiese. Bruce avvampò.   
"Non si preoccupi signorino, ora esco" li rassicurò. Allontanandosi. Tony ridacchiò.   
“Perché disturbarci per dirci che nessuno può sentirci?” domandò. Si puntellò sulle punte dei piedi rizzando la schiena.   
“Voleva che signorino potesse gemere in pace come di dovere per uno che ha il migliore, e più figo, amante del mondo?” chiese, divertito.Wayne indicò il salotto.   
"E' dov'è lui che è insonorizzato. Ci sta dicendo di passare dal corridoio al lì. Forse ci conviene, ci sono anche i divina" rispose. Si tolse i guanti rossi e si diresse in quella direzione, staccandosi da Tony. Sentiva il proprio membro bruciare. Tony ridacchiò, scrollò le spalle.   
“ _Ma_  come, a me piaceva il sesso in cosplay nella stanza dei giochi” scherzò. Infilò l'arma nella cintura e si tolse il mantello da Bat-Man. Bruce gli si mise alle spalle e gli smontò il pezzo di sopra dell'armatura, guardando i pantaloni neri aderire ai glutei sodi di Stark.  
"Ci possiamo divertire anche in salotto con i giocattolini" ribatté. Tony rise, si voltò e lo baciò.   
“Dovrai prendermi, per godere da vicino del panorama” mormorò. Si girò e corse fuori dalla stanza, dirigendosi verso il salotto. Bruce gli corse dietro, gli cinse i fianchi con un braccio e lo issò. Si avvicinò il suo viso al proprio e lo baciò, gli mise la lingua in bocca e la mosse in cerchio intorno a quella dell'altro, lasciando delle scie di salive. Si staccò, respirando rumorosamente.  
"Lo faccio sempre" ribatté. Tony inspirò, rise e gli strinse le gambe alla vita.   
“Ti dirò un segreto” mormorò. Gli morse l'orecchio, aderendo a lui.   
“Ti lascio vincere” sussurrò. Lo baciò, stringendogli le spalle fino a sentire i muscoli di Bruce tesi sotto le dita, si strofinò a lui mugolando nel sentire l'erezione di Bruce.Wayne lo stese sul divano e gli tolse i pantaloni, sfilandosi i propri.  
"Lo so, il giorno in cui hai deciso di farlo per la prima volta, l'ho impresso nella mente". Tony gli strinse le natiche, attirandolo più vicino a sé.   
“Sembra molto romantico” disse. Rigirò Bruce, gli sfiorò il ciuffo con due dita.   
“ _Ma_  non abbastanza da convincermi a stare sotto” scherzò. Wayne allungò le braccia dietro di sé e se lo fece aderire al corpo muscoloso, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.  
"Ultimamente ci sto prendendo la mano. Sotto, sopra, di lato. La prossima volta lo facciamo sul tetto?" chiese. Tony si strofinò su di lui, mugolò passandogli le mani sul petto. “No” disse. Si piegò in avanti, gli infilò la mano nei boxer.   
“Sul soffitto della Bat-Caverna” sussurrò, malizioso. Gli carezzò l'erezione, sfilandosi a propria volta i boxer. Bruce si piegò leggermente in avanti, strofinando i glutei contro i boxer di Tony. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo il viso dai tratti affilati. Tony si puntellò sui piedi, sfilò i propri boxer e si piegò in avanti.   
“Questa bellissima maglia dell'iper-sensibilità la lasciamo, mnh?” sussurrò, provocante. Massaggiò con una mano le natiche di Bruce, leccandogli la maglia seguendo la linea dei muscoli che s'i travedeva sotto il tessuto. Bruce rabbrividì ai suoi tocchi, piegò all'indietro la testa e boccheggiò, mugolando di piacere.  
"Ti voglio" mugolò. Tony sogghignò, gli leccò il collo strofinandosi su di lui.   
“Oh, non vuoi che ti prepari?” mormorò. Strofinò il membro tra le natiche di Wayne, gli leccò l'orecchio.   
“Un po' di dolore ti farebbe piacere?” chiese, provocatorio.  
"Il dolore è un tonico, fratellino" sibilò Bruce. Ghignò e passò le mani sul corpo di Tony, sentendolo bollente sotto le dita. Tony si leccò le labbra.   
“Il piacere lo è di più” mormorò. Lo penetrò, gemette mordendogli la spalla. Si spinse avanti e indietro, ruotò il bacino e gli leccò il morso.Bruce lo spinse contro di sé con le mani, facendolo penetrare più a fondo e fece una serie di rumorosi gemiti di piacere. Tony ansimò, gli sollevò i fianchi con le mani e si spinse sentendolo aderire a sé. Spinse ritmicamente, baciando ripetutamente Wayne sulle labbra e sul volto. Wayne mosse il bacino avanti e indietro, facendosi penetrare più volte. Tony gemette, continuò a spingersi con sempre più foga mordendolo sopra la maglia, sporcandola di saliva, mugolò stringendogli forte i fianchi. I gemiti di Bruce divennero urla di piacere. Le iridi nere del più grande erano liquide, le sue pupille dilatate. I corpi dei due miliardari si sfregavano tra loro. Tony affondò il capo nell'incavo del collo di Bruce, il sudore gl'imperlava il corpo; chiuse gli occhi liquidi e si spinse con forza sentendo il membro pulsare. Toccò l'erezione di Bruce sentendola fremere sotto le dita, lo masturbò continuando a spingersi dentro di lui. Chiuse gli occhi, mugugnò di piacere.   
“Bruce” mormorò. Gli morse l'incavo della spalla e venne, stringendo la presa sul membro dell'altro.  
"To ... nymnh ..." gorgogliò Bruce. Venne a sua volta, le gambe gli tremavano e un rivolo di sangue gli colò dal naso. Tony uscì da lui, ansimò e gli pulì il sangue con la manica della maglia.   
“Questo è stato un po' esagerato” sussurrò. Tony uscì da lui, ansimò e gli pulì il sangue con la manica della maglia. Bruce si staccò da lui, ansimando e gli sorrise.  
"Effetti collaterali di tutte le sostanze in cui si viene a contatto a Gotham o con le persone che frequento" biascicò. Tony gli si stese accanto, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla. “Devi rimetterti in fretta” disse. Gli baciò la guancia, sogghignò e si mise seduto.   
“O la gara di miglior cosplay la vincerò io”. Bruce si pulì la bocca con la mano.  
"Allora ci conviene sistemarci alla svelta, siamo ancora in tempo per andare alla fiera" rispose.  
  


 


End file.
